I'm Your Daughter
by CCAASS
Summary: When Tris discovers Tobias cheated, she ups and moves with their unborn child. Catch is, Four does not know he has a child. . . So when Bethany goes in search of him, how will he react? How will Tris react when she finds out? Suck at these, sorry.
1. Chapter 1 - Flashbacks

I'm walking down the path to the training room. This is where Eric said Tobias was. I reach out my hand and let it trail along the wall as I walk. I love this place with all my heart, and I'm glad I picked Dauntless over Abnegation. I reach the door to the training room and I swiftly open it. I take a few steps into the room before looking up.

Tobias stands with an initiate, his arms on her shoulders. Their lips are locked and he is in no way trying to stop her. I feel my eyes well up with tears as I whirl around and race towards the door. When I reach it I hear him calling my name. He has her, he doesn't need me. He _neve_r needed me. I run back to the room we shared and ripped out my key. Shoving it into the lock I stumble into the room. Wobbling over to the closet I grab a duffle bag, throwing in random clothes and belongings, I zip it up and wipe the tears off my cheeks. I hear the door swing open and Tobias jogging into the room. I turn around to face him, challenging him to change what I saw. I can't sit here and be used and obviously not wanted. I have to leave. I never should have stayed. I'm from Abnegation for crying out loud! I feel as though maybe I did this just to prove to myself that I don't belong in Abnegation? Tobias begins to stutter out an apology. Good luck asshole already broke me down, nothing can fix that.

"Tris! I would never-I didn't- I lov-" I cut him off with a swift punch to the nose. I hear a satisfying crack emit from him. I shook my head, and while he was holding onto his now bleeding nose, I ran. I slung the bag over my shoulder and hauled ass as fast as I could. When I reached the net I slowed down.

"Tris are you ok?" Christina says running up to me. She is visiting the old Dauntless compound.

"F-four he c-cheated on me.." I whimpered and she hugged me, comforting me.

"Lets go, if I know anything about Four it's that he will be looking for you." I nodded and we left. Just like that. Like Tobias and I never had anything. Like I never loved him. Like he never loved _me_...

The only thing I'm seriously worried about is the fact that our child will grow up without a father.

Chapter one guys.

Short I know, setting the stage.

Shout out to R Spark For getting this Fanfic back but better this time.

~Carly


	2. Chapter 2 - Truth Be Told

Truth be told I should probably stop relieving the past. I run that event over and over in my mind until I make myself sick with..what? Jealousy? Longing? Because I miss him so much? Whatever the reason I seriously need to move on, I mean really it has been fourteen years now.

Possibly because I have a daughter. Our daughter. Her name is Bethany and she is my saving grace, the only one who can really make me happy anymore. Beth has brown eyes, which I have never understood where she got them from. But she is diffidently a mixture of both of us. For instance she has his long dark hair, but his personality. She has my height, but his facial structure. She also has the passion to fight and stand up for herself. But she is way girlier than I thought she would be. She is into makeup and hair and all that jazz. Maybe that is because she grew up down the street from Christina.

Currently Bethany and I are living in New Jersey. A small little state with cold winters and hot summers. Close neighbors and fun parks for the kids. Christina and Will live here too, just down the street actually. They are married and planning to have kids soon. Crazy to think that everyone is growing up. When we came to Dauntless we were seriously just...kids. Now that I'm older and Bree is older, I see things in a new light. I'm just surprised she hasn't asked about her father.

I sit on the porch out front with my morning coffee and picture box in my lap. It's really early so I don't expect Beth or the neighbors to be awake yet. Today marks the day that I left everything behind. And the pictures I've kept are my memories at Dauntless. I dust off the lid and pry open the box. A thick layer of dust comes out and leaves me in a deep coughing fit. I suppose I haven't looked at these in a while...

I pull out the first picture and smile when I see it. It's me, Tobias, Chrissy, and Will all standing by the chasm, arms around each other...smiling.. I smile at the picture and remember when it was taken. Moving onto the second one I pull it out. It's Tobias and I at one of Uriah's crazy parties. I'm sitting on his lap and he has his arms clasped in front of me. I smile at the picture and remember all the good times we had together.

"Who's that?" I hear Bree ask from behind my chair. I stiffen. Shit. Before I can even put the picture away she grabs it out of my hand.

"Who is he? Were you two like, a thing?" She looks up from the picture. Bethany has her long hair down and a beanie on her head, PJ bottoms and a sweatshirt. I sigh, I really never wanted to tell her but I suppose at the age of 14 she should know.

"His name is Tobias." I say quietly, taking a sip from my coffee mug, staring at the ground. She reaches over and grabs the box of photos. I didn't even try to stop her. She shuffles through a few for roughly a few minutes before looking up to me.

"You never answered my question mom. Were Tobias and you a couple?" She sits there patiently as I struggle for the words to say.

"We were engaged, hun." I say simply, struggling to hold back the tears that are threatening to escape. She stays quiet and looks back down at a picture in her hand.

"Does that make him ... my father?" I tear my eyes away from the sky and look at her. She has a confused look on her face.. but one of hope.

"Yes, Bree. Tobias Eaton is your father. But he doesn't know you exist babe. I caught him cheating before I could tell him. . ." I trail off looking at my hands. Her expression falls and she sighs. I guess in a way she was expecting this.

"Will I get to meet him someday?" She asks hopefully. I stare at her and shrug, returning my gaze to the sky.

"...I would say only time will tell. But it has been 14 years since I left, and he hasn't been looking for me. And I'm not about to go looking for him."

Next chapters in Bethany's Pov

~Carly


	3. Chapter 3 - Needed Answers

BETH POV

So he did exist. My father is real and alive somewhere. I want to know him. I want him to want to know me. I want to ask my mom questions about him, but I don't want her to cry... The only other people I can think to ask are Aunt Christina and Uncle Will. I think that is exactly what I'll do. I secretly take a few of the pictures and slip them into my hoodie's pocket.

"I love you mom." I reach over and give her a much needed hug. She stifles a sob and nods into my shoulder. I softly place the box onto her lap and smile weakly. Mom takes a sip from her coffee and I take that as my cue to leave. I slowly walk back inside, taking in the new news and planning. I race up the stairs and get dressed in : Maroon leggings, black combat boots, a gray USA t-shirt covered by a button-up dark green long sleeve. I pull my dark hair up into a top knot and race out the back door, careful to grab the pictures from my hoodie.

I walk through the backyards of my neighbors who love me and don't care if I'm on their property. I hop the fence into my Aunt and Uncles back yard, and walk up the lawn to their deck. Knocking on the door three times I wait for someone to let me in. Aunt Chrissy comes to the door dressed in tight skinny jeans and a black tank top. She smiles at me and unlocks the door, gesturing for me to come inside.

"What's up babe? You are here awfully early this morning?" She sits down at the kitchen table, me sitting next to her. I pull out the pictures and push them to her. I see her eyes flash in recognition and then she smiles. She holds up a picture of Mom, her, some guy, my father, and Uncle Will. She laughs at the picture and explains it to me.

"This picture was taken at this guy's party." She points to the unknown man in the picture. "His name is Uriah, and he always threw the craziest parties that everyone wanted to go to! All of us were really close because we went through initiation together. Well except Four.. He was our instructer... your mom's boyfriend." She winked at me. What really peaked my curiosity was the initiation part.

"Initiation?" I ask her. She looks up from the picture and frowns.

"Have you ever heard about the factions?" I must look really confused because she goes into this detailed description of what factions were and how they are used today. After an hour of her explaining this to me I understood everything she was talking about.

"Ohh... I get it." I chuckled to myself. "So what is he like.. My father I mean." I lean on my elbows, full of questions. She laughs and pulls over the picture of my mom and father sitting in a room full of computers.

"Four is a very nice guy when you get to know him.. On the outside he is literally terrifying! I almost peed my pants the first day I met him! Hahaha, but no really, he just wanted to protect your mom from everything. Four is really tuff and you don't want to mess with him!" She giggles and goes on to tell me about my mom and her's adventures in the Dauntless compound. We sit there all afternoon talking about memories they had together and all the fun they had.

"I never really knew how much I missed this place . . . It makes me want to visit. . ." Here is my chance, don't screw it up Beth!

So yeah... Chapter 3.

Comment your thoughts

~Carly


	4. Chapter 4 - Bullet Proof

"I never really knew how much I missed this place . . . It makes me want to visit. . ." Here is my chance, don't screw it up Beth!

"That's a great idea! We should, you know, for old times sake?" I stutter out a nervous chuckle. I really want her to say yes!

"I don't know if your mother would approve you going back to the Dauntless compound. . ." She looked at me skeptically. I made my eyes as big as I could and slightly stuck out my lower lip.

"I think my father deserves to know he has a daughter. . . Please...We don't have to tell mom the whole truth... Pllleeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeeee." I find myself begging literally. Bethany Eaton does not beg. My Aunt lets out a long sigh and looks back at me.

"Fine. But only because he deserves to know. Not because I was his friend, or because I want to visit. Because he deserves to know. Now, how are we going to hide a plane trip to Chicago?" She crosses her arms, thinking hard. I furrow my brows. Is it really that far? No problem!

"We could tell her that. . . you want me to visit your mom, because I'm like a daughter to you. Boom. Done. Hows that for a good idea? Hmm?" Her expression is one of hesitation and doubt.

"What if she wants to drive you to the airport?" Chrissy counters. I scratch the back of my neck.

"Book an extremely early flight. Mom hates getting up early. Come pick me up and bada bing bada boom, we're home free." I sit back in the chair with my arms crossed in triumph. Of course I thought of everything. You have to go through all the possibilities first.

"I think that could work. . . This is considering your mom will say yes, because she could say no." Chrissy sipped her tea that she had gotten while telling me about the factions.

"I think that we have to leave within tomorrow because she will be too sad over the pictures she recently looked at. And if she recovers from that opened wound, she won't take this seriously. And I need to know who my father is." Aunt Christina suggest we look up plane times and when we would have to leave. When we find a time that works we bought the tickets and printed them out.

"It's settled then. Call your Mom over so I can tell her we are leaving." I nod vigorously and launch myself to hug her. She chuckles and pushes me towards the house phone. I lift the phone off the plug and dial the house phone. By now the sun has come out more and it is 11:27 in the morning. My mom picks up on the third ring.

"Hello?" Her voice sounds like she has been crying and I instantly feel guilty about doing this to her.  
"Hey mom, it's Beth, um, Aunt Chrissy wants to take me on a trip!" I say as excitedly as I can.

"A trip, why?" She blows her nose in the background. I hand the phone to my Aunt who picks up the conversation with ease.

"Hey Trissy! I just want to take Bethany to visit my Mom, because Beth is a very important person in my life and she is like a daughter to me. And I want her to know my parents." She giggles into the phone. Good cover up Chrissy.

"We leave tomorrow, really early in the morning because we want to arrive at my mom's house in the afternoon. Yes? Hmm. Alright. Thank you Trissssssyyyyy! I'll send her home to get packed! Bye." She hangs up the phone and I hug her.

"Alright Bethy go home and pack. Bring only black clothes, we don't want you to look like you don't belong." She hugs me and pushes me out the front door. I smile and run back to the house. This plan is bulletproof, nothings is going to mess this up.

A/N :

Hey my little ducklings, just wanted to say that if I accidentally type Bree instead it means Bethany or Beth for short. It's just because this is a former story I'm

re-writing and her name used to be Bree!

Sorry!

~Carly


	5. Chapter 5 - Uncles

CHRISTINA'S POV

Bethany and I exit the plane together and grab our luggage. Beth and I are bunking with Uriah for our stay here. We are staying for a week at the most. Who knows, maybe even longer. Bethy did a good job at following my instructions and wore all black, but she still looked girlie, in a cute way. I loop arms with her and we walk out to the parking lot, were Uriah is supposed to be waiting for us.

I spot his car parked in the third row back and fifth spot in. He waves us over and I drag Bethany with me. I kind of haven't told.. Uriah about Bethany being here. Not that he will care I hope. . . When we reach him he throws his arms around me and lifts me off the ground. I giggle and screech at him to put me down.

"Christina it's so good to see you! . . . Who's this?" He points his thumb at Beth. She stands there like nothing is wrong, but smiles at him.

"I'll explain in the car." He nods and grabs our bags, throwing them into the trunk he climbs into the driver's seat. I take the seat next to him and Beth in the back. We drive for about twenty minutes in awkward silence before I say anything.

"You know Four? And Tris? And what . . . happened?" I ask hesitantly, I'm no good at being serious. He chuckles and nods.

"Well. . . . HE DIDN'T USE PROTECTION! There I said it, oh gosh I'm terrible at these kinds of things" I slouch in my seat and I hear Beth laughing. Uriah looks confused. Gosh, the idiot. Please, Uriah, put two and two together. Realization dawns and his mouth drops open.

"You mean she's..." He gestures to Beth in the back, who coughs, not liking being the center of attention. Ha...just like her mother. Uriah does what I least expect him to do. He burst out laughing, like full on, tears in the eyes, laughing.

"That is the absolute last thing I would have expected from two former Abnegation!" He breaks into laughter again and this time I join him, Beth laughing slightly in the back.

"So what's your name sweet-heart?" He asks her with a smile on his face. She stutters in reply.

"B-Bethany. But Beth or Bethy for short." She replays quickly and quietly.

"I'm an Uncle. Holy sh-" I cut him off with a slap to the arm. He laughs and we pull up to a large white house with a long driveway and untrimmed hedges.

"Dauntless compound is right down the street." Uriah points to the left of the house. We grab our bags and all of us walk into the house together. We bring our bags up to the spare room and throw them onto the bed. Walking back down the stairs I hear Uriah talking on the phone with someone. When we walk into the kitchen, where Uriah is he hangs up the phone and smiles brightly at us.

"Still can't believe I'm an uncle. Come here kiddo." He opens his arms for a hug from Beth. She shyly walks over and carefully wraps her arms around Uriah. He chuckles and ruffles up her hair.

"Zeke's on his way home and just a heads up he's bringing Four."

Comment what you think will happen!

~Carly


	6. Chapter 6 - Introductions

BETH'S POV

Crap. He's coming. Like for real. I never imagined myself this nervous to meet him. Chrissy and I sit at the counter waiting for Zeke and Tobias to show up. I'm currently wearing an off the shoulder loose black sweater paired with tight black skinny jeans. I have on all black vans and a bracelet with golden studs on it. I never knew how much black clothing I had until I went out looking for it.

"They're here." I hear Uriah call from the front hallway near the door. "Now are we telling him or.." He glances out the window at two approaching figures.

"No. At least not yet. And Zeke can't know until Four leaves." Christina crosses her arms and Uriah just shrugs. I turn around and face the kitchen, lost in my thoughts. I don't tune into what is happening with world until I hear my name.

"Bethany. My niece." I whirl around on the chair and in front of me are two tall men. Muscular, very muscular. The differences are unique between the two, but mostly it is their expressions. The one on the left has a carefree look in his eyes and a slight smile on his face. On the right has a grim look and a set jaw, frowning like I murdered everyone he has ever known.

"Hey Bethany, I'm Zeke, Uriah's older brother. The better brother obviously." He

reaches out to shake my hand, so I do. Hesitantly. He smiles at me and goes to mess around with Uriah who is protesting his comment on who's the better brother. I turn my gaze to the Mr. Grumpy who I can tell is trying to intimidate me. He looks down on me, trying to show who's best. In all honesty he is scaring the shit straight out of my ass, but I don't show that. I stand my ground and stare back, not backing down against his ice cold glare. I smirk and chuckle softly. I stick out my hand and smile kindly at him.

"Bethany. I take it you're Tob-Four. Four" I let out a nervous laugh. Only my mom and I know his real name is Tobias. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Four chuckles a bit and sticks out his hand.

"Four." His grip is strong and unwavering, but I'm the first to let go.

"Four. Smiling. Guys I have never seen this before." Uriah throws his hands up in the air. Four immediately frowns and crosses his arms.

"Sorry I've just been really stressed since you know... she..s-she.. never mind." I think we all know what he was going to say. I felt a burst of confidence that I didn't have before, so I asked,

"Did you really do what she says you did." I asked quietly. He looks at me through pained eyes and an emotionless face. I have no expression on my face either, keeping it neutral.

"I don't see how that is any of your business Miss Bethany." He huffs and I can tell he is getting angry. Good. I want to see just how far I have to push him until he breaks.

"It's more my business than you could possibly know, Four. Don't assume you know everything. Because assuming makes an ass out of you _and_ me." I cross my arms over my chest. I see Uriah whisper something in Zeke's ear, and immediately he smiles. I return my gaze to Four who is sizing me up. Bring it bitch. I stand up and walk over to the table where I left my drink. I take a sip, my eyes never leaving his.

Guys I post every two days

Comment what you think Four's reaction will be!

~Carly


	7. Chapter 7 - Mother

I take a sip, my eyes never leaving his. He looks confused, like he never expected anyone to challenge him to a mind game. Puh-lease, expect the unexpected my friend. He lets out an aggravated laugh that tells me I'm just kid and don't know anything.

"You don't even know her." He smirks like he just won this battle. Take a seat and learn from the master, _Four_.

"What makes you so sure, Four." I can tell Tobias is confused on where this is going, and thinking that maybe he was wrong by his body language.

"How would you know her. _If_ you did." He takes a seat across from me, curiosity taking over. Honey, curiosity killed the cat. I don't know if you want to hear this.

"Beatrice Prior. Daughter of Natalie Prior and Andrew Prior. Former Abnegation, transferred Dauntless. Hates to show weakness and stands up for herself. Formally engaged to Tobias Eaton. Fell through when he cheated on her. Her words not mine. Goes by the name Tris and has escaped to a state she hopes he will not find her." I turn to the table and take a sip of my drink. "Oh and she spends the mornings looking a pictures of you and crying." I said not looking up from my drink. The whole room is quiet and no one dares to speak. I hear Tobias next to me struggling to breathe normally.

". . . . .really?. . . ." Was all he could spit out. I look over to him and I can honestly say that will be the only time he looks fragile in front of me.

"Yes, really. . . . I would know." I say looking down at the table again.

"How would you know?" He says in a whisper.

"Because she's my mother."

(A/N : I was going to end it there but because I love you guys here is the rest of the chapter. Still leaving it suspenseful!)

"she's... your... mother..." Four rubs his eyes and leans back in his chair. I nod curtly, I'm not very good with sad people. I tend to become awkward and unsure of what to do. I look over to Aunt Christina, who's expression mirrors my uneasiness. She looks over at me and mouthes the words : Tell him! I nod and look back to Tobias. I stick my hand out as if to shake. He looks down at it then back up to my face.

"Hi. I'm Bethany Eaton. Your daughter."

Hey guys Author note here.

Thanks for reading.

Short chapter-just wanted to end on something suspenseful. Yeah.

Comment what you think Four's first words will be.

~Carly


	8. Chapter 8 - Brilliant People

"Hi. I'm Bethany Eaton. Your daughter." I see his whole posture stiffen as he looks up to meet my eyes. It takes a few moments but his body sags back into the chair. He rubs his eyes, not looking at me.

"What." He looks like he wants to believe it, but knows he shouldn't. Well guess what. I'm here like it or not, accept me or push me away just show some reaction like damn.

"We're related. . . And your my father. . . Are you processing this?" He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Does your mother know you're here?" He crosses his arms over his chest, smiling at me. I let out a nervous laugh and scratch the back of my neck.

"Not exactly. No. But hey, she _does_ know I'm on a trip with Aunt Christina. That has to count for something right?" He laughs and smiles like he won the lottery.

"I'm a father. Holy sh-" Christina cuts him off with a slap to the arm, muttering about how all men are the same. I giggle.

"I think this is a hugging moment. You two, hug." Uriah says making incantations with his hands to indicate we move closer. I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly.

"I'm not much of a hugging person. . . ha ha...ha..." I look anywhere but Four. I still have questions for him. So many questions.

"I think I'm going to call you 10." He chuckles and everyone else chuckles too. What? 10?

"What do you mean 10?" Christina is the one who jumps into the story.

"Well Four is called four because he only has four fears. Tris is called six because she only has six fears. Now what does 6+4 equal?" She looks at me expectantly.

"I asked for an explanation not a math lesson. But I get it. 10. hm. I like it. But I have to know one thing. . . ."I say glancing at Tobias.

"What's that Bethany?" Tobias asks me.

"Four?" I start off shifting in my chair. He answers with a hmm?

"Did you really . . . cheat on my mom?" I look anywhere but him. I hear Four let out a sigh so I meet his stare. He looks so pained and vulnerable it almost scares me.

"No Bethany. Eric- wait do you know who he is? Never mind, Eric has never really taken a liking to me, per say, and he likes to get at me in any way he can. So he set up an initiate to make it look like I was cheating, and make Tris leave. Because he never liked Tris either." He scratches lets his head fall into his hands. I ponder over what he has said and I think I believe him. I just don't know who Eric is.

"So who's Eric?" I rest my chin in my hands and my elbows on my knees.

"Eric is the Dauntless leader. I came in first during initiation, but didn't take the job. He believes that I will take it away from him, and hates me for coming in first. That's why he tries to tick me off." Four sighs and shrugs.

"Will I ever see the Dauntless compound?" I ask hopefully. I really want to see where my mom spent her days before all this happened. Tobias looks hesitant and unsure then shrugs and nods his head.

"Hey I wanna see the old compound! I'm coming too." Christina crosses her arms.

"And me!" Uncle Uriah chirps.

"It's my job there so obviously I'll be coming too." Zeke shrugs. Yay! It's hard to believe that I had a whole other side of family and brilliant people I never knew about.

A/N :

THIRD BOOK IN THE DIVERGENT SERIES COMES OUT : **October 22nd, 2013**

I'm really in the mood for Oreos.

Comment what you guys think will happen at the compound?

~Carly


	9. Sorry!

Hey guys thank you so much for all the nice comments and it really means a lot to me! I can't update today because I've come down with a fever and throwing up and it sucks ass. Headache, and it hurts to be on the computer. So I'm really sorry that I can't update!

I want to know more about the people reading my story so comment one thing about yourself. :)

It's too damn bright in here.

~Carly


	10. Chapter 9

TOBIAS POV

Learning I have a daughter is probably one of the best days of my life. I just wish I would have known sooner. Tris hid in a pretty good place that I would have never thought to look. And yes. I _was_ indeed searching for her. I love her, I would never have given up. In fact the day I met Bethany was the day I just got back from a trip to Texas looking for her. I was going West to East state by state. I literally hate traveling but if it's for Tris I would go zip-lining like she did during her initiation.

Meeting Bethany was amazing to say the least. I learned to much about her and she is so much like Tris. I can't even explain the feeling I have when I see her. Bethany and Christina have been here for three days know, and they only had four days left here before they were going to head home. That really makes me upset because I just got her into my life and she's leaving so suddenly. That's why today we are headed to the compound so I can at least show her a little bit about me.

"Bethany Eaton. Welcome to the Dauntless compound." I say as we climb out of the net we dropped down into. I hear her laugh beside me and I help her stand up. Christina, Uriah, and Zeke are already here somewhere.

"Wow. This is something alright. I can see why my mom liked it. . ." She looks all around her and I chuckle.

"Who's she Four?" I hear a voice from behind me. I turn to see Shauna, looking confused.

"This is Bethany. My daughter." I say firmly, showing my superiority. Shauna looks between the two of us, and smiles. She sticks out her hand to shake and smiles wide. Even thought maybe Tris and her didn't get along so well, she at least respects us enough to care. Beth smiles and shakes it hesitantly.

"Hi I'm 10." Shauna chuckles.

"10. . . Oh I get it. Awe thats so cute. Has she met everyone yet? Man, people will be impressed to see you. I mean really, an Abnegation! Never would've guessed it. Proud of you Four!" She turns and jogs away down a path.

"Everyone? I don't like being the center of attention much. . ." Bethany smiles shyly. Just like her mother. I chuckle and direct her to the cafeteria so she can meet everyone. When we arrive I introduce her to everyone like: Marlene, Lynn, and Tori. Everyone loved her, and were totally shocked that I even had a kid. Hey, I was pretty shocked too. Everything was going great until I see Eric walk in.

And. then. some. shit's. about. to. go. down. Who else is addicted to Animal Crossing New Leaf?

What do you think Eric will do when he meets Beth?

~Carly


	11. MOVING

Hey everyone! Sorry this isn't an update. I'm currently moving from this house to a friends house for a week, then to a new house. And everything is aggravating. So if I wrote the story around now I would probably kill off someone because I'm constantly in a bad mood. Along with that my boyfriend broke up with me. BS. Anyway sorry! I'm moving again possibly in six months so. SORRY! Love you all, you literally make my day better so thank youuu! 3 :)


	12. Idea's?

Hey guys! Sorry not another update! I'll have it up by tomorrow I promise. I just wanted to know what you guys would think of another fanfiction? Like a Harry Potter fic? Because lately my whole life has been Harry Potter and I don't even know what to do with myself. Anywayyy I'm officially moved out of my house and that's weird. My family is staying at a friends house until our new house is open, and I'm staying in the daughters room...She's like six and my feet hang off the bed. This room may be all flowers and sunshine during the day but at night it's demonic. Wish me luck!

Tell me what you guys have been doing this summer?

3 Carly


	13. Chapter 10

I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO DauntlessCake101 ! BECAUSE SHE PLAYED ANIMAL CROSSING 3

FOUR POV

Eric saunters into the room and makes a beeline for me. Great, this should be amazing.

"Four, long time no see, huh?" He punches my shoulder like we're old friends. Reality check, I'm not your friend. In fact you can go fuck yourself.

"Do you need something?" I ask crossing my arms. He gives me a sly look, knowing I don't want him anywhere near me.

"Someone's in a pissy mood. Oh who is this little beauty?" He points to Bethany.

"Don't talk about her like that." I say, stepping in front of her, blocking Eric's view. Whoa...when did I become over protective father? Man, she is really changing me. For the better. Right? Eric puts his hands up in surrender position while smirking at me. Asshole.

"She's my daughter. Bethany. Beth, this is Eric, Dauntless leader." Eric crossed his arms and nodded stiffly to Beth. Bethany looked wary and unsure but gave a small smile.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing." I was going to tell him to go fuck himself but Bethany cut me off.

"Hey I'm not that little." She crossed her arms, silently challenging him. A part of me was proud and another part wanted me to warn her that that was a bad idea. I decide to just let her handle herself and help her when she needs it. Eric smirks at her, then fingers his eyebrow piercings, looking thoughtful. He cups his hands around his mouth and yells,

"How about some truth or dare? To welcome Bethany Dauntless style?" Cheers rose up from the crowd and I honestly had no idea what Eric had planned. Truth or dare? Really, what is he up to?

Everyone grabs chairs and we all sit in a circle. I keep glancing at Beth to see her take on everything. She keeps a placid look on her face and isn't showing much emotion. I take it she doesn't understand either and is analyzing the situation.

"Alright, we need a penalty if someone refuses to do a truth or dare. Ideas?" Eric says looking around to all of us.

"How about we have to take off a piece of clothing?" Uriah asks. Of course, that is so like him to suggest something like that.

"No we have a kid playing. She does not need to see your man boobs!" Marlene calls over too him and everyone tries to hold in their laughter. Uriah lifts up his shirt to reveal his abs.

"No hun it's all muscle over here. Come have a feel!" Uriah gestures to himself. Marlene has a bright blush on her cheeks and is biting her lip like she really wants to but knows she shouldn't.

"Marlene truth or dare?" Eric points at her. She tears her eyes away from Uriah too look at him.

"Who says you go first?" She crosses her arms.

"Because I suggested we play. Now truth or dare?" He asks her looking mischievous. Marlene goes into deep thought then answers with a dare.

"I dare you to sit on Uriah's lap the rest of the game." Marlene has a blush crawling up her neck as she slowly walks over to Uriah. He pats his thigh and says,

"Come on Mar, I don't bite." When she hesitates he grips her hips and pulls her into his lap. She lets out a squeal in protest and chuckles at Uriah's childish antics. Everyone around the circle, minus Beth, chuckle softly to ourselves as we all know of Uriah and Marlene's crushes on each other, but refusal to do anything about it.

A few more dares and truths go around before it's soon Eric's turn again. He looks slyly at Bethany before smirking.

"Bethany. Truth or dare?"

Holy shiiittttt

Comment what you think Eric is planning?

Would it be totally weird if Eric pulled the moves on Beth?

Its hot as balls in here

~Carly


	14. INSPIRATION

Hey guys! I really need a nickname for you... Anyway I just wanted to update and tell you that I'm moving into the house today! And that I had a really bad case of writers block... BUT! At 4a.m. this morning right before I decided to go to bed I had INSPIRATION! So expect updates soon! Oh and another thing. It's a proven fact that you are more creative in the early morning because you are sleep deprived. The more you know.

CCAASS

Leave a comment predicting what you think will happen. OR a nickname I should call my readers.3


	15. Chapter 11 - Note The Sarcasm

"Bethany. Truth or dare?" Eric asks me smirking. Well that totally doesn't creep me out! Well I don't want to look retarded in front of everyone so I say what I think would be the right decision. Dare. Obviously.

"Dare." I say crossing my arms. His smirk grows and he leans forward.

"Call your mother and tell her exactly where you are. I take it she doesn't know..." He chuckles darkly and I see Christina and my father stiffen up.

"I uh..." I scratch the back of my neck, unsure of what to do. I feel everyone's eyes on me and I look to Aunt Christina for help. She give me an unsure shrug and says,

"Tris was going to find out anyway. Might as well be honest." I nod slowly before taking the cell phone out of Eric's outstretched hand. Shit this is not going to end well. I type in my mom's cell phone number to call her.

"Speaker." Eric snaps at me. Damn like chill. I roll my eyes and press speaker. The phone continues to ring until it reaches the voicemail. I breathe a sigh of relief. Sure I want to be honest with my mom, but I hate being controlled and punished. The smirk slips off Eric's face and he practically growls.

"Can you reach her any other way." I shrug. He waves for me to call her so I do. After a few rings my mother picks up the phone.

"Hello?" She asks sounding tired and out of it. I press speaker phone and glance worriedly at my father and Aunt.

"Hey mom it's Beth."

"How's meeting Christina's mother going?" She asks yawning.

". . .You see, I'm not exactly meeting Christina's mom." I bite my lip, waiting for a reaction. She sighs.

"Where are you Bethany Claire Prior." She uses my full name. Shit, I'm in deep.

"Well. . . I'm possibly at the Dauntless compound. Now don't freak out-" She cuts me off.

"Don't freak out? Is that really what you are going to tell me? You lied to me Bethany. _Lied. _What would convince you it was a good idea to lie to me and go there? Huh?" I no longer hear the tired voice of my mother, but the voice of an extremely pissed off woman.

"Well...you did." I say slowly, almost unsure. I wait for the screaming to start again but it doesn't. My mother is silent. I can see Tobias holding his breath, and Eric smirking. Up yours, Eric. After a few long moments she answers.

"I did?" She sounds broken, like she is on the verge of tears. Shiiiiiiiitttttt. I'm not good with emotional people, because I rarely show my emotions.

"You always talked about my father and all the fun you had here. Did you expect me _not_ to want to know more? I mean really, I never knew my father growing up. I was always the weird girl who didn't know her father. I just wanted to meet him." I say firmly, keeping my face expressionless. I hear her sigh.

"You are getting on a plane and coming home right this instant young lady." She says firmly and I hear anger lacing her calm voice.

"Make me." Shit, that was most certainly not the right thing to say. She huffs audibly.

"You are coming home weather you like it or not." I cross my arms.

"I'd like to see you try." With that I hung up the phone and passed it back to Eric who had a huge smirk on his face. This was such a good idea! Note the sarcasm.

**So I've decided to call my readers something out of these options:**

**Cupcakes**

**My Factionless**

**Little Ducklings**

**Divergentees**

**Readetts**

**Pansycakes**

**DIA's (Divergent Insturgent and Allegaint)**

**COMMENT**

**YOUR **

**SUGGESTIONS**


	16. Chapter 12 - No Place Like Home

TRIS POV

As soon as I heard Bethany wasn't where she said she was I knew where Christina took her. Don't get me wrong, I love Christina with all my heart...But she can be easily persuaded to do something. Which can be a good thing...and a bad thing. In this case, not exactly the best.

When Beth ended the call I packed a bag and bought plane tickets online so I wouldn't have to wait as long. I also called Caleb to come along. Caleb has this affect on Bethany that just makes her...listen. Something I thought she did for me. Guess not. He's going to be a great father one day with his wife Susan.

In a way I'm glad Bethany disobeyed me. I'm happy she could get a taste of the Dauntless life, and know what I did at her age. Then again at her age things were a lot different then they are now.

Seeing the old Dauntless Compound is sure to bring up a few unwanted memories, but maybe this is for the best? Everything happens for a reason right? We all make our decisions, and some may not be very good ones. But they define who we are as a person and they show us who we really are on the inside and out.

I hear a knocking on my door, knowing it's Caleb I grab my bags and answer it. He smiles at me and I give a small smile back. Even though the factions have changed it's still weird to hug people. Caleb lends me a hand with my luggage and we climb into the car. We make small talk about nothing in particular.

He seems to really want me to visit my mom and dad. He says they are dying to see Beth and I because I haven't spoken to them much since I left Dauntless. We fought over what we all thought was best for Beth, and they didn't seem to agree with my decisions. Occasionally I'll call, but thats not what's important now. Getting Beth home is my top priority.

We reach the airport and are soon boarding our plane. The flight was boring and all I could think about was what was about to go down. Don't get me wrong I love Dauntless. But I know shit's about to go down. I called Christina to come pick Caleb and I up from the airport. She was hesitant at first but when I reminded her whose daughter she took without my consent, she listened to my command.

"Hey Tris, Caleb." I hear Christina's voice. I turn to my right to find her scratching her neck awkwardly and staring at the ground.

"Hello Christina." Caleb speaks first. I merely nod. I don't have anything to say to her. She lied to me. And I don't trust to easily anymore.

"I really am sorry Tris...I know it was wrong of me, but she was living a lie. And I did what I thought was best for her." She says quietly as we walk to the car. I sigh audibly and groan.

"No matter how hard I try I just can't stay mad at you. I know you thought it was in Bethany's best interest, but next time I'd appreciate it if you did not lie to me." I said staring at my feet. I found myself being pulled into a hug.

"Best friends forever, Tris. Sorry I let you down." I chuckled softly and wrapped my arms around my best friend.

"Best friends forever, Chris." After a moment or two we release each other and climb into the car.

"So where are we headed?" I say, sitting in the passenger seat.

"I figured I'd take you to Uriah's house so we can drop off your bags. Then head over to the compound because that's where Beth is." Christina responds sounding mono-tone. I simply nod and gaze out the window, taking in all the familiar scenery. There's no place like home right?

**Well my Pansycakes, I hope you liked the chapter. Sort of a setting up sort of thing. **

**Moving in has been pretty hectic but I literally fought with my mom to take a brake and write. **

**She didn't allow it so I typed it at like 3:00 in the morning. But shush! Don't tell her that! **

**I love the positive feedback on my story and I LOVE all of you :) 3 **

**I hope to get this finished up soon and maybe start a sequel? Or a prequel to this story? Prequel as in what was Tris going through during her pregnancy and Tobias looking for her.**

** I don't know comment what you would like to see. **

**LOVE YOU MY PANSYCAKES!3**


	17. Chapter 13 - Because I Love You

TOBIAS POV

I knew for a fact that Tris was coming to Dauntless. I guess it was just the connection we have...Or the fact that Christina told me. I immediately took Beth to Dauntless. She absolutely loved it there. She's just like Tris in so many ways, even though she doesn't look like her. She's Dauntless, I'll give her that.

Currently Beth and I were sitting in the training room. I was explaining to her that in two weeks new initiates would begin training. In fact I have been training Beth during her time here. She was coming along nicely, never giving up. I expect her to be here when the initiates come in.

The door flew open and there stood Uriah, breathing heavily with a smile on his face and an excited glint in his eyes.

"She's here." That simple phrase had my whole body tensing. I glanced over to Beth who had a blank expression, but her eyes are flooded with worry. I nod to her and we begin the walk to the Dauntless entrance.

BETHANY POV

I knew my mom was not exactly happy with me being here but I never expected her to come to get me. I guess I really shouldn't be expecting anything anymore considering I keep surprising myself.

I must look really worried because my dad takes my hand and gives it a squeeze. I can see he's not one to show much emotion because this is the most physical contact we've had almost ever. He puts up a hard front but it's easy to see past that. I give him a small smile and let him lead me through the winding rock pathways of the Dauntless compound.

When we reach the net I see my mother and surprisingly enough Uncle Caleb too. What the hell is he doing here? We are about five feet from my family, who don't look too happy. I meet my mother's gaze and she simply shakes her head not breaking eye contact. I also take notice that her judging eyes flicker to dad and I's clasped hands. She meets my eyes and throws me this look that screams "traitor". I stare back, hell no I'm not backing down.

"Mother."I say simply making my gaze as cold as it can be. Daring her to question me.

"Bethany. Four." She crosses her arms and I see Uncle Caleb shift uncomfortably, staring at his shoes.

"Tris. I've missed you." My dad's voice cracks and I momentarily see my mother's hard exterior slip into one of regret and longing. She still loves him and he loves her. It's so obvious it's actually painful to see.

"Have you." Her voice isn't questioning. It's cold and hard and laced with anger and disbelief.

"I love you Tris, I always will. I never cheated on. I _couldn't_ cheat on you. I love you so much it hurts. It was the initiate that kissed me. I would never hurt you Tris..." Tobias speaks just above a whisper, but loud enough for everyone to hear. My mom has a few silent tears spilling down her cheeks, and her expression is blank. Her eyes tell her story though. They speak what she isn't saying : Regret and longing for what she had.

"Why should I believe you?" She looks into his eyes, and my dad lets go of my hand. He steps forward and uses his thumb to brush away my mother's tears.

"Because I love you Tris." He bends down and gently presses his lips to my mother's.

**Okay Pansycakes how'd you like that chapter? This story is finishing up which is pretty weird. like less than twenty chapters? I don't know. We'll see where it goes.**

**Comment what you did this summer?**

**I have been moving and haven't gone to the beach yet. FML.**

**~Carly 3**


	18. Chapter 14 - Watch It Abnegation

TRIS POV

When Tobias kissed me I felt fireworks in my stomach, and a fire in my heart. I missed him. Even if he really did cheat on me, I can't bear to stay away from him any longer. I brake the kiss and wrap my arms around his waist, his neck being too high. Tears are flooding onto my cheeks and onto his shirt. He kisses the top of my head and whispers in my ear,

"I've missed you. I love you Tris...Please don't leave me..." He sounds broken and worn out. I would break him if I left, and break myself. He rubs soothing circles on my back, calming me down.

"I...I...love you. I don't want to leave you." I jumped into his arms and smashed my lips to his, him responding quickly. In between kisses he tells me he loves me. And I love him. He breaks the kiss and stars into my eyes.

"Come live with me." My legs are wrapped around his waist, my arms around his neck.

"What about Bethany." I say softly. He pushes a strand of blonde hair behind my ear and stares into my eyes.

"She's our child, Tris. We can be a family." He kisses my cheek and I feel my heart swell.

"You aren't mad that she just showed up into your life? No warning?" I smirk to him, already knowing the answer. He glances over to Bethany, who is standing there looking at the floor.

"I love her no matter what." My smile widens and I bury my head into his chest, loving his company.

"Where will we be staying then?" I ask, looking up into his eyes.

"So you want to move in with me?" He asks, excitement clear in his voice. I nod and he leans down and kisses me again.

"Well I live down the street. But when initiation starts I will be temporarily living here." I like the sound of that. Living together.

"Your training the initiates?"I ask, getting back onto my feet.

"Yeah, you should train with me! It's perfect!" I was hesitant to agree at first but Tobias talked me into it. He told me that everyone around here missed me, and is eager to have me back. Truthfully I don't believe that but I decided not to contradict him. I'm just so happy for him to be back in my life, and Bethany's.

"Well well well. Look what we have here." Eric's voice rings in my ears. I snap my head to the shady guy with plentiful piercings dotting his face. His head is downcast but I can still see the smirk etched into his face.

"Eric, how unfortunate I am to see you." I grin, watching his expression momentarily slip to one of shock, before being replaced with a frown.

"Tris, a pleasure, as always. Truly unfortunate to have your own daughter lie to you is it not?" He crosses his arms behind his back and takes a step into the light, away from his shady corner. Eric smiles, pulling on his lip piercings.

"Without her lying to me I wouldn't be here today. So I thank her for that. But Eric, none of this is your business, is it?" I cross my arms, locking eyes with him. Challenging him.

"I'm just looking out for your well being Tris, is that so wrong?" Shrugging he takes a step back, but not before I add,

"Well from the very bottom of my heart I just want to tell you to fuck off." All around I realize a crowd has gathered, some muttering to each other. Others oh'ing and pushing us to fight.

"Watch it Abnegation, I'm still in charge here." He turns on his heel and saunters out of the crowd, leaving an untold promise that this is in no way over.

"Bring it." I mutter to myself before the crowd erupts in cheers and shouts, everyone choosing a side.

"Well this ought to be interesting." Tobias chuckles next to me.

Pansycakes I am sO FUCKING SORRY. I can't believe I took this long to update. An it's not even a good chapter! I've been getting sick a lot lately and we just moved into a temporary house and all this shit is happening- And I'm sorry. I'm just really sorry.

Hope your summers are better than mine!

-Carly


	19. MY FAULT

PANSYCAKES I AM SO SORRY! I GOT MY LAPTOP TAKEN AWAY FROM _"NOT BEING SOCIAL ENOUGH"_ SO THAT SUCKS SHIT. I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE BECAUSE IT'S _"GONE FOR GOOD" _I'M REALLY SORRY, I'LL TRY TO CONVINCE MY MOTHER TO LET ME HAVE IT BACK BUT UNTIL THEN, ADIOS MUCHACHOS.


	20. Needing Advice

Hey Pansycakes! I'm so fucking sorry to say that this isn't an update. D: . But I'm completely lost on where to take the story! I need your input on where you want to see this go and how you guys want to see this end. Because fuck as if I know how this works. And again I'm really sorry I haven't been updating, my parents don't know I have my computer to update on... And I kind of got banned from the internet... So... I'll try to update when I can. But I won't update if no one comments and tells me what to wright. Wow that sounds pushy sorry.

Whatever you want to see happen in this story comment! No idea is not worthy of telling me! So please comment because I don't know what to do with this.

Carly


End file.
